


It Takes Time

by AverageMarvelBitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Fun and light, Super Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMarvelBitch/pseuds/AverageMarvelBitch
Summary: It takes time.It takes months before Tony and Bucky can even stay in the same room together without fighting.





	It Takes Time

It takes time.

It takes months before Tony and Bucky can even stay in the same room together without fighting.

It takes even longer for them to keep a conversation without throwing a thousand different - although very creative - insults at one another.

It takes more than a year for them to start a cautious but very real friendship.

It takes exactly two years for them to become good friends. They have lunch together, they watch movies together and they prank each other on a weekly basis.

Steve knows everything is alright now. He knows Tony and Bucky are pretty much brothers now.

Which is why he doesn’t even blink when he walks into the living room and finds Bucky on the ground, desperately trying to fight his own mechanical arm, which seems to have gained a life of his own and is trying to hit Bucky in the head again and again and again. Meanwhile, Tony has his phone in hand, chanting “why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself”. Natasha is on the couch nearby, reading a book, and Clint is beside Tony, laying on the floor, holding his stomach as he laughs with tears in his eyes.

Steve just looks at the scene.

“Hacked his arm again?”

“Why are you hitting yourself… Yes… Why are you hitting yourself…”

“Cool. I’m getting pizza, anyone in?” He asks as he walks towards the kitchen.

“PEPPERONI FOR ME”, Bucky screams, still trying to stop his own arm from hitting him.

Just a few moments later, he heard Bucky’s triumphant scream and Tony’s terrified one from the kitchen, followed by a lot of running.

Yeah, everything was alright now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave kudos and a comment, pretty please with a cherry on top!


End file.
